The size and constitution of the human body can affect the availability and efficiency of medical care that can be provided. For example, adipose tissue, such as a pannus or an abdominal apron on an obese patient, may completely obscure access to a body region requiring a medical procedure. In cases of excessive adipose tissue, a treating medical professional attempting to examine, treat or otherwise access the lower abdomen or groin region of the patient may have only limited visualization and may have insufficient access to perform procedures.
Current systems and methods for dealing with adipose tissue, such as the pannus, are inadequate. These may include having medical staff use their hands to hold the weight of the pannus or other adipose body tissue during the entire procedure, may include using tape (or tape in conjunction with spray adhesives) to hold the pannus or other adipose tissue, may include using hooks that secure or grab the pannus or other adipose tissue, and may include supporting the pannus or adipose tissue with a sheet that may be tied around the patient's abdomen and to a bed side rail or chair. These all have shortcomings that continue to make medical procedures difficult.
The present disclosure overcomes one or more shortcomings in the art.